Cuando la Lila Florece
by Margot Crow
Summary: "Ya sea su color rojo o blanco; una rosa no dejará de ser una rosa". Tuvieron que pasar varios años para entender el significado de mis propias palabras. Un hecho inevitable que trascendió en la vida de Oscar... y en la mía...
1. Prólogo y Capitulo I

**Cuando la lila florece.**

Por _Margot Kraehe  
_

Disclaimer: Versailles no bara (o Lady Oscar) no me pertenece, esta historia no posee fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**1**

Yo sólo era un niño, para mí el mundo era inmersamente pequeño; no pasaba de la ciudad de Paris ni de Versalles. Para mí la multitud era muy pequeña; no pasaban de tres personas y quizás los niños y adultos del pueblo.

Para mí, Oscar era un niño como yo, nunca lo vi como las niñas que juegan a ser mamás o que se aferran a las muñecas de trapo y paja. Oscar siempre peleaba, se revolcaba en el lodo, coleccionaba insectos, les lanzaba piedras a los niños que lo molestaban.

Para mi Oscar nunca me pareció alguien diferente a mí.

Ese fue mi mortal error en mis años de infante, pensar que Oscar era un hombre. Pienso que pude haber evitado las cosas estúpidas, pude haberme evitado confusiones y arranques agresivos.

Porque ni Oscar ni yo teníamos la culpa, tampoco la tuvo su padre… sólo fueron… acciones inesperadas y desesperadas.

Mi querida Oscar, por favor, no prestes atención a mi desvalido silencio. No veas el brillo revelador de mis miradas, yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado, aun si mi alma se destruye por dentro.

* * *

Capítulo I: El color de sus pétalos.

**2**

El anuncio del alba aclaraba las tonalidades azul marino de la vieja noche, el frío y le rocío se adentraba por mis fosas nasales y los escalofríos penetraban sin piedad mi adormilado cuerpo. En aquellos tiempos donde las rosas empezaban a florecer, donde los tintes pasionales de las rosas rojas penetraban mi iris con sensualidad; donde las rosas blancas conmovían mi curioso corazón.

El espíritu de un ser que sentía curiosidad sobre el mundo.

Cualquier cosa la preguntaba, todo lo que veía lo quería intentar; simplemente no podía detener mi desmedida indagación hacía todo lo nuevo.

Fue por aquellos días, lo recuerdo bien, en los que las lluvias hablaban de otorgarle más belleza al paisaje y surcar los grises campos en verdes pastizales. Como aun no servía a Oscar, generalmente me la pasaba ayudando al cuidado de los caballos y limpieza general del lugar.

Realmente odiaba limpiar, simplemente no era lo mío, y mucho menos llevar y traer las costosas tazas de porcelana para la hora de las visitas. La primera vez que tuve que ir y venir de mesero fue cuando mi abuela estaba muy enferma y no había nadie quien pudiera atender a los invitados del _patrón_. Además de que la mayoría de la servidumbre ya se había retirado a sus casas. Todo un desastre, desde ese día como castigo (y supuesto entrenamiento) me la pase por todo un mes sirviendo invitados o incluso en los días que no había nadie iba a traerle la comida o el té al patrón.

—Te ves muy tonto yendo de un lado para otro, André— Se burlaba de mi Oscar, que sólo por entretención suya vigilaba mis movimientos como si en cualquier momento fuese a atacarme.

—Cállate, esto es culpa de mi abuela por haber enfermado— Bufé molesto al ver que mi amigo no paraba de fastidiarme. Como era pequeño, ni ella ni yo sabíamos que esas acciones que hacía significaban una necesidad de llamar la atención o un impróvido sentimiento de no quedarse solo.

— ¿Culpas a tu abuela por haberse enfermado? Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan ruin— Espetó Oscar con aparente indignación por mis palabras. Al oírlo decir eso, recordé que ese día yo estaba muy preocupado por el estado de mi abuela, tenía miedo de que quedara dormida para siempre y nunca despertara.

Baje mi cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Es muy molesto que te la pases todo el día yendo de un lado a otro, y que yo me quede sin nadie con quien jugar— Soltó con cierta simpleza, como si hablara del clima. Por mi edad, lo que más me gustaba era jugar con Oscar, porque era el único niño que conocía y con quien me llevaba bien. Por eso, cuando me dijo aquello, sentí una gran necesidad de dejar los cubiertos que paseaban por mis manos y salir afuera y empezar con una imitada lucha de espadachines con espadas de ramas.

Pero las reprimendas del patrón, terriblemente severas, me obligaron a negar ese deseo. Sin más que hacer, mire a mi único amigo y le sonreí con la mejor cara que pude hacer.

—Terminare bien y rápido para que tu padre me deje jugar contigo— Por un momento Oscar mantuvo una cara de sorpresa, para luego sonreírme con sinceridad y una pizca de cizaña.

—Tonto, mi padre te reprenderá si te refieres a él sin honorarios— Golpeo ligeramente mi hombro, en la clara muestra de compañerismo entre dos hombres. Oscar hacía eso desde que lo vio de camino a casa, pasando por un bar del pueblo, desde entonces lo repite constantemente.

— ¡Ah, Oscar! ¡No se lo digas! ¡Me castigará!— Exclamé con un gesto de horror al recordar lo mal que lo pase cuando por accidente le hable al patrón sin los honorarios, pase varios días con el dolor. Para molestia mía, Oscar comenzó a reírse tan ruidosamente que hasta en las paredes se producía eco. Yo le mire con el entrecejo fruncido, no me gustaba que se rieran de mis tragedias, mucho menos si la experiencia la encuentro aterradora; es como si se rieran de ti por decir que le temes a la oscuridad… de hecho le temo y Oscar se ha reído por eso.

—Descuida… —Su voz apenas se oía, pues las risas le quitaron un poco el aire para hablar— yo también lo he hecho, así que estamos a mano— Esta vez una radiante sonrisa se colgó de los rosados labios de Oscar. Me vi a mi mismo ligeramente sonrojado al recibir sus palabras con algo dulce y sus gestos ligeramente suaves, contrario a todos mis años junto a ella, en los que sólo fruncía el ceño o sus expresiones eran demasiado agresivas.

Rápidamente me gire a otra dirección, corrí ligeramente para que las cosas no se cayeran de mis manos. Estaba apenado, por un fugaz momento considere a mi mejor amigo como una dulce niña; probablemente Oscar se enojaría de oír eso, y entiendo porque, a mi no me gustaría que me dijeran que parezco una niña.

—Oye, André —Me llamó en un fuerte grito, que incluso a nuestra distancia, podía escucharlo—. Mañana voy a ir al pueblo con mi padre, al parecer voy a tener un enfrentamiento oficial con un niño aparentemente prodigio. Le diré que me acompañes para que descanses por un día de eso, además quiero que veas lo fuerte que me he vuelto… ¡Así no me volverás ganar!— A pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que me dijo, no le respondí. Una parte de mi aun seguía con la imagen de un Oscar mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Me pregunte entre mis apresurados pasos, si todo lo habré imaginado, ya que el pasillo en el que estábamos no alumbraba mucho.

**3**

También por aquellos años, me preguntaba porque siempre teníamos que madrugar, incontables veces se lo repetía a mi abuela, y ella me decía _"¿Qué no te lo había dicho ya, André? ¡Es para aprovechar mejor el día!"_ Me decía con voz entusiasta de siempre y un ojo guiñado picaron. Desde siempre, mi abuela parecía sacar energías de la nada, siempre se la pasaba de un lado para el otro trayendo y llevando cosas, susurrando preocupaciones o gritando sandeces.

Como era de esperarse, esa mañana tuve que madrugar para acompañar a Oscar a su encuentro. Y como no podía simplemente disfrutar el encuentro sin tener que estar cargando nada encima, me la pase todo el rato cargando el sable de Oscar, toda la mañana, mientras el patrón nos llevaba de un lugar a otro, presumiendo del arduo entrenamiento que llevaba su hijo y de la posible victoria que enorgullecería a toda su familia.

Como eran principios de primavera, el frío invernal aun se lograba percibir hasta el mediodía, hora en la que el encuentro de Oscar daría inicio; pero no eran ni las diez de la mañana y yo ya me estaba cansando de dar vueltas y vueltas en donde sólo paramos para oír a los aburridos adultos hablar.

—André, ven— Me hablo Oscar mientras se escabullía de unas nobles con sus ridículos vestidos pomposos, por alguna extraña razón atraía mucho la atención de esas mujeres. Me acerque hacía el con el mismo sigilo para no ser interceptado por el patrón, él sabía que si yo me iba, Oscar también.

— ¿Qué pasa, Oscar?— Interrogué cuando logramos salir del barullo de nobles.

—Esto es bastante aburrido, ahora que aun nos queda tiempo antes del mediodía, hay que jugar un poco— Alce una de mis ceja y lo mire un poco preocupado.

— ¿No te regañan si llegas con la ropa sucia?— Oscar refunfuño un poco molesto de no haber pensado eso, pero un gesto repentino me aviso que una idea se le termino por ocurrir.

—Está bien, sólo no tengo que ensuciar lo que tenga encima ¿verdad? —Asentí levemente aun sin entender lo que trataba de decir— Me quitare lo que tenga y tú me prestaras tus pantalones— Me detuve al medio asentir al entender sus propósitos.

—Un momento ¿Y yo que voy a llevar?— Espeté al dar por entendido que andaría en calzoncillos por ahí, tal vez no sea de la nobleza, pero aun podía sentir vergüenza.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Tú la mayor parte del tiempo andas en calzoncillos cuando jugamos— Me recriminó con un tono parecido al de mi abuela cuando se queja de mis travesuras. Avergonzado, desvíe mi mirada mientras mis pómulos se enrojecían ligeramente.

—No es lo mismo —Defendí—, eso es porque estamos en las tierras del patrón y conozco el lugar… pero en el pueblo es diferente— Excuse un poco avergonzado de mis propias palabras, y es que, Oscar era el único al que le podía hablar de mis temores o desesperanzas, aun si se burlaba o luego lo usaba en contra para que hiciera cosas a su beneficio, no tenía a nadie más con quien recurrir.

—Que cobarde eres— Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono retador. Tras unos instantes de silencio su suspiro de cansancio sólo se logró escuchar— Muy bien, yo también me andaré en calzoncillos ¿Así ya no andarás de nena, verdad?— Le mire molesto por el apodo de _nena_, pero asentí con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no soy una nena— Aclaré, formando un puchero en mi cara. Oscar sonrió con esos aires de noble.

—No diré lo contrario a menos… ¡De que me ganes una carrera hasta ese arbusto de lilas!— Y tras decir eso corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, maldije con las palabras que conocía mientras intente alcanzarlo. Diablos, de nosotros dos, Oscar siempre ha sido el más veloz.

— ¡Oscar! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Tú ya sabes que no puedo alcanzarte!— Le grite mientras miraba su espalda aun muy lejos de mí.

— ¡Y mira que sigues sonando como nena! ¡Si no tienes que alcanzarme, tienes que rebasarme!— De fondo podía oír las sonoras carcajadas de Oscar mientras su velocidad bajaba un poco por la falta de aire al reírse.

Como pude, di lo más fuerte con mis piernas y cerré los ojos, como si parte del esfuerzo tuviera que ver con cerrarlos. Inconscientemente grite para liberar la tensión, sin embargo, mi grito fue mal interpretado por Oscar y se paro casi en seco para corroborar mi situación. Desgraciadamente, yo en ese momento no me di cuenta que se detuvo de su carrera y terminamos los dos por caer el suelo violenta y torpemente.

— ¡André, que torpe eres! ¿Se puede saber porque estabas gritando?— Al oír su voz tan cerca de mí abrí los ojos y note que había caído encima de él. Como siempre, ahí estaba su entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Es porque necesitaba fuerzas para alcanzar a Oscar! Por eso tuve que gritar con fuerza— Note que mi amigo me miraba aun sin comprender mis palabras. Sin pensarlo, yo también lo vi de la misma manera— ¿Qué tú no lo haces?— Le interrogue extrañado. Yo que iba y venía al pueblo seguido, me tocaba ver enfrentamientos entre borrachos y el cómo gritaba sin control. _"Ah, lo que pasa es que el gritar me da más fuerzas para pelear"_ me dijo una vez un hombre que aun estaba medio lúcido.

¿Será que Oscar no conoce esas cosas por ser un noble? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a un noble pelear sin armas, deben ser personas muy frágiles, aunque Oscar es muy fuerte cuando peleo contra él.

—No, mi padre siempre me dice que debo mantener la calma cuando pelee— Aclaró, y en sus ojos emergía una deslumbrante curiosidad— ¿Y eso de gritar? ¿Funciona?— Pregunto sin ocultar su interés en ello. Yo le sonreí con confianza.

—Te alcance ¿no?— Oscar me contesto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Eso fue trampa— Se quejó en una vieja excusa que yo ya había utilizado. Un momento perfecto para mi pequeña venganza.

—Ahora tú eres quien suena como _nena_— Me burle de él, aun sabiendo que el decirle nena le iba a molestar mucho. Esperaba uno de sus golpes violentos, pero lo único que recibí fue el rutinario golpe en el hombro, con fuerza de más, claro.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy tengo competición con la esgrima— Me advirtió mientras un brillo amenazante tintineaba en sus ojos azules. Mientras se incorporaba yo suspire lleno de alivio, vaya buena suerte que tengo hoy.

Que mal que no siempre es así de buena mi suerte.

—Oye, André. Mira esto— Oscar se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, note que se quedaba mirando algo fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— La mirada de Oscar parecía ausente, aun sin entender nada, busque con la mirada aquello que capturaba su atención. Delante de nosotros había un arbusto que nos llegaba al hombro, lleno sólo de hojas verdes, sin ninguna flor que adornara su primavera.

—Antes, en ese arbusto… crecían muchas lilas violetas— Comentó aun con un poco de usencia en su voz. Es verdad que como niños, sentíamos curiosidades por cosas tan triviales como el llamativo color púrpura de las lilas, o el cantar de un grillo; pero esas cosas yo ya las había descubierto hace tiempo, así que, orgullosamente le respondí.

—Bueno— Comencé, para llamar la atención de Oscar. Lleve un de mis dedos a frotaste contra la parte inferior de mi nariz— Me han dicho que si podan las lilas, no vuelven a crecer hasta dentro de cinco años o tal vez más— Explique, me sentía orgulloso de saber algo que Oscar desconocía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que Oscar me cuestionaba lo que veía.

Pero también, Oscar sabía muchas cosas que los adultos saben, como jugar póker, los bailes de etiqueta… yo no sé nada de eso, y ni me interesa, pero aun así me sorprende lo que Oscar sabe de ellos. Debe ser porque él es un noble y yo sólo soy el sirviente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o mi padre se dará cuenta y nos reprenderá a ambos— Advirtió mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la multitud de aristócratas.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso irse a jugar— Mofé enfadado. Volteé a ver de nuevo aquel pequeño arbusto que se mecía gentilmente con el viento— ¿Sabes? Al parecer Oscar sólo vino a verte… intenta florecer lo más pronto posible para que te vuelva a sonreír— Como respuesta el arbusto seguía meciéndose con suavidad. Yo le sonreí complacido.

— ¡André! ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? ¡Apresúrate!— A lo lejos, la pequeña silueta de mi amigo parecía estar a punto de desaparecer sobre el suelo entre al blanco y el verde.

— ¡Si, ahí voy! ¡Espérame, Oscar!— Exclamé espantado por lo lejos que se divisaba, a todo lo que me permitieron mis piernas, corrí a su encuentro.

—Eres muy lento ¿Qué tanto te entretenía allá?— Me habló apenas y llegue con él. Por mi esfuerzo, termine absurdamente cansado y ahogado sin aire.

—Tu… que… no avisas…— Dije apenas y con el poco aire que pude contener para hablar.

—En todo caso, dame mi sable, por favor— Alzó su mano cerca de mí para recibir su arma, yo lo mire un poco confundido. La mirada de Oscar no parecía señalar que bromeaba.

—Pero, todavía falta para tu encuentro, ¿no?— Le recordé. La mano blanquecina y pequeña de Oscar seguía ahí sin moverse de su lugar.

—Tú te las has estado llevando todo el rato, además necesito practicar un poco antes del encuentro. No sé qué tan bueno vaya a ser mi oponente— Sorprendido, le el sable a su mano que esperaba ansiosa recibir su arma. Yo en aquellos momentos no conocía muchas palabras, y en ese instante, no sabía que la acción de Oscar tenía por nombre la palabra amabilidad.

**4**

Ya pasado del mediodía, el calor comenzaba a flotar en el ambiente. El cantar de los pájaros que venían desde el alba, la muchedumbre que comenzaba a llenar las tiendas y los comercios, el tronido de los cascos que venían de los caballos y acompasaba la melodía con el crujir de la carreta. En aquellos días en Francia donde el hambre era hecha de rutina, pero casi nadie se quejaba, porque guardaban la esperanza de una próspera vida en el futuro.

Oscar pegó un fuerte grito en su último movimiento, y con una fuerza descomunal logró con un estoico y estratégico golpe despojar a su oponente de su arma. El niño que se encontraba frente a él lo miraba impactado, probablemente esa fue la primera vez que perdió ante alguien. Oscar descanso su sable, se acerco a mí para que lo guardara y yo lo acepte entusiasmado.

— ¡Oscar eso fue genial! ¡Lo venciste más rápido de lo esperado! —Exclamé emocionado— ¡Sobre todo tu último movimiento! ¡Ha sido increíble!

— ¿Pero qué dices, André?— Sonrió con complicidad— Si fuiste tú quien me lo enseño— Cuando comprendí lo que me dijo me sonroje un poco. Era cierto, él realmente grito con fuerzas antes de ejecutar su movimiento— Realmente sirve, incluso puedo decirte… que realmente es un oponente muy bueno, creí que iba a perder— Lo mire impresionado, no creí no que me decía ¿Yo le había ayudado?

—Parecía que lo tenías todo bajo control— Oscar se rió, no sonoramente, esta vez su risa fue un poco más suave, como una risita encantadora.

—Te equivocas, estuve a punto de perder mi arma cuatro veces— Abrí mis ojos, no cabía de la impresión.

— ¿Cuatro veces? —Repetí esa parte de la oración, aun sin creerlo— ¿Cómo lograste mantenerte estable?— Le interrogué aun sin entender cómo logró su victoria si tan cerca estuvo de perder el duelo. Oscar formo una sonrisa confianzuda.

—Te lo dije, fue por lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, como era mi última oportunidad pensé en intentarlo —Se cruzó de brazos y alzo ligeramente su cabeza, mostrando su pose de enorgullecido— Soy muy bueno— Se felicito a sí mismo. Sin embargo, yo me quede pensando en que fue una acción un poco peligrosa.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si eso no te funcionaba?— Me atreví a preguntarle, aun si no le agradaba contestarme, yo solamente le exprese mi preocupación. Pero todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba o suponía, Oscar no se mostro enojado, no hizo nada agresivo. Sólo me miro por unos instantes, con un rostro que no era serio, pero si pensativo.

—Supongo que lo más obvio —Dijo con simpleza— Entrenaría de nuevo para un próximo combate— Alzó ligeramente los hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. Con movimientos lentos, se retiro del campo y se adentro entre la multitud. Me le quedé viendo, impactado por las palabras de Oscar y su calmada reacción.

— ¡Ah, espérame Oscar!— Exclamé cuando me di cuenta que Oscar me estaba dejando atrás, de nuevo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente fue de mi vista.

No quería quedarme es ese opresivo lugar, por lo que me dispuse a buscar a Oscar fuera del bullicio. Lo busque por los alrededores del lugar, detrás de las carrozas, por las ramas de los arboles, incluso me fije si había vuelto con el patrón aunque todos sabíamos que la relación entre padre-hijo no era fuerte entre ellos. Permanecí buscándolo por una media hora, hasta que recordé el lugar al que recientemente escapamos con la excusa de apartarnos de los adultos y ponernos a jugar.

Y cuando llegue… logre divisar a Oscar, pero una cantidad creciente de niños pueblerinos, de la misma edad o más grandes que Oscar, acorralando y portando palos o piedras, lo que fuera que se hubiesen encontrado en el suelo. Inesperadamente, Oscar no parecía asustado o con ganas de huir, por el contrario, se mantenía firme con su sable sujetado fuertemente en su mano derecha.

— ¡Oscar! —Grite. Todos los presentes voltearon a verme, yo me acerque rápidamente a Oscar, ignorando las miradas molestas de los demás niños— Oscar ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Le mire interrogante. Oscar ni dijo nada, pero me miro con su acostumbrado entrecejo fruncido, y por alguna extraña razón, había algo diferente en él.

— ¡Ese maldito noble se cree que puede ir con su sable y vencer a nuestro amigo sólo porque le gusta practicar la esgrima! ¡Él quería ser como ustedes, pero sólo lo han humillado ganándoles con un noble que es varios años más pequeño que él!— Grito uno de los pueblerinos. Yo mire a Oscar por unos momentos, preguntándome como lograríamos salir de este problema; no entendía del todo su enojo, hasta donde nosotros sabíamos, el otro acepto el encuentro.

—No sé a qué viene toda esta palabrería —La voz de Oscar sobresalió de la multitud—, pero puedo asegurarte, que ambas partes consentimos el encuentro, el pudo haberse negado desde el principio si sólo deseaba practicar la esgrima— Todos guardaron silencio. Oscar tenía la razón con sus fundamentos, desgraciadamente, ellos no querían fundamentos, querían desahogar su frustración.

— ¡No nos importan tus sofisticadas palabras de noble! ¡Te haremos pagar por humillar nuestro amigo sólo porque no es u noble como tú!— Todos los demás gritan a unísono, uniéndose a las intenciones del voceador.

— ¿Por qué siempre te metes en estos problemas, Oscar?— Pegue mi espalda a la suya para enfrentar a los pueblerinos que nos rodeaban. Era una situación bastante peligrosa, sólo dos contra casi una multitud inconforme; sude en frío.

—Honestamente, no lo sé… pero no puedo simplemente salir corriendo, porque me esperarían la próxima vez que vuelva al pueblo— Hace tiempo también nos pasó una circunstancia similar, esa vez ambos huimos de los agresores, pero cuando volvimos de nuevo, ellos nos llegaron por sorpresa. Por ello, para Oscar era mejor enfrentarlos ahora y así evitar aquel terrible acontecimiento.

—Si hubieses sido una niña, creo que no me molestaría peinar tu cabello en vez de acompañarte en estas peleas— Bromeé para quitar un poco la tensión que se estaba sintiendo. Oscar se río ligeramente.

—Diciendo tonterías como siempre— Contestó actuando indignación en una clara muestra de que me seguía el juego. Él también estaba aterrado, al igual que yo.

El primer golpe vino de uno de los pueblerinos, era un tipo que nos llevaba varios años, su tamaño era como el de una pared y su pequeña cabeza apenas lograba resaltas de sus enormes hombros. Su puño iba en dirección a Oscar, y tomándolo desprevenido, lo lanzó de su posición firme al suelo. A partir de ahí todos estallaron en un estruendoso grito de guerra, y así, todos se abalanzaron sobre Oscar.

En un intento de ayudarle a mi amigo, propiné varios puñetazos a algunos que se encontraban muy cercas de llegar a Oscar; pero eran demasiados para que yo solo pudiera detenerlos, y antes de que lograra reaccionar, varios puños y patas se estrellaron contra mi espalda y mis piernas, cayendo inevitablemente. Pensé que este iba a ser nuestro fin, eran demasiados y muy fuertes.

Tan asustado, que sólo quise cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo este desastre.

Y Osca grito fuertemente, daba ecos por mi cabeza y su figura emergía de los golpes y las maldiciones. Con un fuerte movimiento se quito a varios de encima y los enfrento con fiereza.

—André ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Pelea si eres un hombre!— Yo me quede sin palabras. Mudo, sólo lo mire fijamente sin reaccionar… era extraño, aun con el labio cortado, ligeras raspaduras y la frente sangrando, se paraba firmemente y los enfrentaba sin rehuir del asunto.

Fruncí mis entre cejo y torcí mis labios, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, de correr y refugiarme en algún lugar. No podía, Oscar estaba quizás más herido que yo y seguía enfrentándolos con esa pose de noble digno.

Tan admirablemente valiente… ¿Cómo dejar a mi amigo en el peligro? ¿Cómo pensar tan siquiera en abandonarlo, cuando él en muchas ocasiones siempre enfrentaba los problemas conmigo?

¿Cómo dejar a Oscar solo si en sus ojos me suplicaba ayuda?

—Estás siendo muy presumido, si tu puedes aguantar esto ¡Yo también lo haré!— Imperioso, me incorporé y nuevamente me ubiqué a la espalda de Oscar para resguardarlo de los ataques sorpresa.

No sabré decir cuánto duro la pelea, sólo sé que termino cuando el patrón nos encontró y todos los pueblerinos huyeron despavoridos. Para nuestro mal, fue tiempo suficiente para terminar muy lastimados, creo que mi nariz sangraba mucho y mis rodillas ardían terriblemente. Oscar estaba en la misma situación que yo, la sangre de su frente ya se había secado, pero llego a sus ojos y se vio obligado a cerrarlo durante la pelea.

Si, éramos todo un desastre.

Era inevitable el castigo que se nos impondrá por este suceso, pero probablemente el haber huido nos otorgaría un castigo por igual. Así de volubles y extraños eran los adultos, simplemente te castigan por tus acciones y al final difícilmente lográbamos entenderlos.

Yo en esa edad ignoraba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que Oscar era una mujer, como el cambio que empezaba a experimentar en su cuerpo, como mis propios sentimientos…

En ese enfrentamiento, Oscar recibió menos daños que yo, pero no fue por inoportuno… y es que, ni yo mismo me di cuenta de que inconscientemente la estaba protegiendo.


	2. Capitulo II

**Cuando la lila florece.**

Capítulo II: Una lila púrpura, el primer amor.

Por _Margot Kraehe  
_

* * *

**1**

Ya sea su color rojo o blanco, una rosa no dejará nunca de ser una rosa.

Tuvieron que pasar varios años para entender el significado de mis propias palabras. Un hecho inevitable estuvo a punto de trascender en nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la de Oscar y en la mía… era la revelación de aquel engaño que vivimos toda nuestra infancia y de la cual le restamos importancia.

Porque Oscar es una mujer, no pudo ignorar los cambios que ocurrían en su cuerpo, lo diferente que era de los hombres… lo frágil que se estaba volviendo y que negaba con insistencia.

—Oye, André ¿Estás ocupado?— Una cabellera dorada brillaba por encima del lomo del caballo y un par de zafiros azules brillaban con entusiasmo.

—Estoy alimentando a los caballos, pero después de eso no tengo nada que hacer— Dije mientras el caballo negro que frecuentaba usar para montar se terminaba las ultimas migajas de avena. Oscar sonrió radiante, aunque sus ojos brillantes revelaban sus dobles intenciones.

—Vayamos a pasear por el río, llevamos tiempo que no paseamos por ahí— Oscar con un salto energético se monta sobre su caballo blanco, y este le responde mansamente.

— ¿No tienes hoy clases de etiqueta?— Le interrogué con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa que decía _"te atrapé" _se formaba en mis labios. Oscar me mira con molestia y resopla fastidiado.

—No me vengas tu también con eso, con que me lo diga mi padre y la abuela me es más que suficiente —Con un movimiento le ordenó al caballo que se moviese y empezara a avanzar— Si no quieres venir, no vengas… pero ni loco volveré otra vez a esas aburridas clases de etiqueta— Hizo una mueca de fastidio y alejo uno de sus mechones dorados de su rostro.

Suspire resignado.

—Está bien, iré contigo —Acepte no muy convencido de mis propias palabras. Me monté sobre mi caballo, al igual que el caballo blanco, reacciono mansamente a mi presencia— Pero sólo lo hago porque si no te acompaño, al que regañarán será a mí— Una sonora carcajada resonó por el establo. Observe a Oscar un poco fastidiado. De nuevo se burlaba de mí.

—Mi padre nunca te ha pedido tal cosa como cuidar de mi o vigilarme, sólo estas excusándote. Por una vez se sincero y sólo di que también deseas fugarte de vez en cuando— Fruncí en ceño y me ruborice sutilmente, no era tanto por su burla, era más bien el hecho de que me preocupaba lo que le pasara si no iba con él. Desde siempre, Oscar se metía en problemas, y yo no tenía más opción que enfrentarlos a su lado… aun sí Oscar fuese más fuerte que yo, no me sentía seguro si no lo acompañaba.

Pero este hecho sólo provocará a Oscar a golpearme o enojarse conmigo. No le gusta sentirse subestimado, o así lo interpreta.

Como un fantasma ancestral, el caballo galopaba vigorosamente por los prados que renacían en cada amanecer. Detrás lo seguía yo, observando cómo su cabellera rubia danzaba como el fuego, con una sed de libertad de la que nunca fui testigo. Ni Oscar ni yo nos cortamos el cabello desde los diez años, así que ahora, el cabello de Oscar llegaba hasta los hombros, mientras que el mío se mantenía un poco más corto.

A los cuantos minutos nos vimos rodeados de el fresco viento de verano, las hojas verdes de los arboles, el refrescante olor del río y los cascos dando su eco por el camino. Al final del túnel de arboledas tuvimos en vista la escena de un refrescante paisaje sacado de una pintura pincelada magistralmente.

Nos acercamos al río, ambos caballos se aproximaron a beber de él con homónima necesidad. Acaricie el pelaje del caballo negro mientras miraba distraído el ir y venir de las aves del entorno.

—Han estado muy duros con eso de las enseñanzas, ¿eh?— Comenté mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Oscar de dedicaba a lanzar piedras al río.

—Es muy asfixiante —Soltó con un rostro serio. Lanzó una de las piedras con más fuerzas para despecharse— Apenas salgo de una para que me metan en otra, es frustrante, ya no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera tengo mucho tiempo de practicar con la espada— Otra pedrada aun más fuerte que logró empapar mi ropa y asustar a los caballos.

—Tal vez tu padre tenga pensado presentarte en sociedad de manera oficial— Musite mientras tranquilizaba a los caballos.

—Lo dudo, aun es muy pronto— Una última piedra fue lanzada para precipitarse contra una roca que sobresalía del río y saltará hasta el otro lado. Chifle para ovacionar su logro.

—Buen tiro— Le adule, aunque Oscar pasó de lado mi comentario.

—Probablemente ese hombre quiere cerciorarse de que no cometa alguna _"estupidez"_, como él dice… es un iluso si cree que me doblegaré a su capricho— Lo último dicho me provoco unas risas que no tuve oportunidad de reprimir. Oscar voltea hacía mí violentamente con un gesto de molestia— ¡¿De qué te estás riendo, André? ¡Esto es algo serio!— A pesar de los reclamos de Oscar, no detenía mis risas.

—L-lo siento… es que… es como aquel dicho… _"De tal palo tal astilla"_— Casi murmuraba entre risas, y es que, aunque Oscar se quejara de que su padre era un caprichoso, ciertamente, Oscar también lo era.

Por desgracia mía, no predije que Oscar aprovecharía mi vulnerabilidad para empujarme al río.

— ¡Oscar! —Grite dentro de mi bocanada de aire. Y lo mire sólo para ser testigo de una malévola sonrisa de triunfo a su venganza….mira que nunca deja de actuar como niño— ¡Podrás ser un noble! ¡Pero tus acciones hablan de un borracho que no sabe perder!— Exclamé, retándolo.

—Los borrachos caerían junto al río de ser así— De nuevo, Oscar me gana en la pelea verdal. Debería dejarlo si se que enfrentarme contra él de esa forma es en vano, supongo que soy un tanto terco. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que sus palabras me dieron la clave de su perdición. Sin proponérmelo, sonreí con como si tuviera la Flor Imperial(1) en mi mano.

—Entonces… ¿El borracho debe caer al río también? —Pregunte aparentando ingenuidad en mi pregunta. Cuando Oscar captó mis intenciones ya fue demasiado tarde, tome su brazo con fuerza y lo arroje a un lado de mí para que recibiera el mismo castigo— ¡Ahora podemos decir que estamos a manos!— Le dije mientras reía divertido. Sin embargo, detuve mis carcajadas al notar un suceso extraño

Oscar permanecía callado a un lado de mí. Al verlo, note que su mirada se encontraba ausente y sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Oscar? —Le llamé, pero no contesto—…Oscar ¿estás bien?— Preocupado, intente acercarme a él y tocarle el hombro, pero a unos centímetros alejo mi mano de él con un latigazo de la suya. Aleje mi mano, sorprendido—…Oscar…— Quise intentar de nuevo acercarme a él, pero Oscar se incorporó con rudeza y avanzo unos cuantos pasos, dándome la espalda.

—No te me acerques, André— Dijo casi en un susurro que difícilmente oí.

No tuve tiempo de decirle nada más, rápidamente se monto de su caballo y se fue a todo galope. Yo, aun extrañado de su inusual reacción, permanecí en el mismo lugar, confundido, abatido.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Oscar para haber reaccionado de esa manera?

Entonces me di cuenta, al ver el fluir del río, que unos tintes de color rojo se diluía en el curso del agua. Esta revelación me dejo impactado… ¿Oscar estaba herido? Pero mientras montábamos del caballo no parecía mostrar gestos de incomodidad o de haberse lastimado… ¿Se habrá lastimado al momento de caer el río? Pero aun si se hubiese lastimado, no actuaría de esa manera, probablemente diría que no es la gran cosa y el transcurso del día pasaría como si nada.

Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Oscar?

* * *

**2**

Las cálidas noches de verano taparon el azul celeste con un manto misterioso de estrellas y luna. Los grillos tocaban sus instrumentos y, junto con los seres nocturnos, formaban una imperiosa orquesta con sinfonías sin nombres. Las ventanas quedaban abiertas hasta la madrugada, los abanicos salían de sus empolvadas cajas de caoba y las condesas, duquesas y demás nombramientos aristócratas; abanicaban y abanicaban para desaparecer el sudor que arruinaba su polvoriento maquillaje.

El patrón, colérico, gruñía el nombre de su fugado hijo, y anexado el mío, para liberar tensiones.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, André? Tú y yo sabemos que Oscar siempre va de tu compañía, así que dime en donde se encuentra ese hijo encaprichado— En mis pensamientos he llegado a maldecir a mi propio patrón, también he llegado a quejarme de las reprimendas de mi abuela cuando se que no debo quejarme; incluso en estos momentos, deteste el hecho de que Oscar fuese tan desconsiderado conmigo como para no decir nada a nadie y dejarme toda la responsabilidad sobre mis débiles hombros.

La escena de un padre frustrado por las acciones desconsideradas de su hijo, regañando al hijo de la ama de llaves por cosas que él no ha hecho, y la heroica aparición de la ama de llaves que con su única autoridad femenina, impone un orden racial llevando de cerca a un Oscar cabizbajo y ausente.

Esa misma ausencia que delataba un hecho prescindible e irreversible.

—Señor, con todo respeto, no debe culpar a mi nieto de cosas de las que probablemente el no esté involucrado— Contesto severamente, lanzándole una mirada extraña y significativa al patrón. Yo mire sin entender las palabras que le dirigía al patrón con tan extraños gestos, parecía que la mayor parte de la plática iba de pensamiento a pensamiento.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso —Se limito a decir el patrón, nos dio la espalda y se marcho sin regañar a Oscar o sermonearlo por su actitud tan rebelde. Ah, pero el patrón no dejará nunca su carácter; detuvo sus pasos a medio andar y giro para mirar únicamente a Oscar, que parecía ignorar la presencia de todos— Oscar, más te vale no faltar en la clase de mañana, de lo contrario serás severamente castigado— Advirtió arrugando su frente y cejas en un rostro insensible. Oscar no le contesto, pero el patrón no espera nunca respuestas si se trata de un mandato suyo.

La imponente silueta del patrón desapareció del salón principal y junto con ello su soberbia presencia.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! Ese hombre siempre siendo tan infantilmente necio— Exclamó mi abuela desesperaba, me sobresalte al oír su grito y note que Oscar permanecía con el mismo gesto y la misma pose.

—Abuela ¿Qué es lo que tiene Oscar? ¿Está herido?— No le mencione lo que vi en el río porque no creí conveniente pronunciar ese detalle. Mi abuela pareció notar que yo estaba presente en ese lugar y que fui testigo de su larga _"conversación"_, mostró una expresión de sorpresa y lentamente la transformó en un semblante de incomodidad y compasión.

—Ah, mi pequeño André. Es hora de que tu y Oscar sepan la verdad —Me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella, sin dudarlo, lo hice—… Ese hombre lo oculto porque no quiso aceptar el destino que la madre naturaleza le impuso— Con uno de sus brazos me acercó a ella con ese aire maternal que se ausentaba seguidamente en nuestros días de infancia, la misma acción hizo con Oscar; a este, quien un poco distraído observo extrañado el rostro enternecido de mi abuela.

Ella le sonrió con una compasión y tristeza que no entendí en absoluto.

—Oscar… mi pequeño Oscar… no, esa no es la forma en la que me debería dirigirme —Negó suavemente, sosteniendo esa sonrisa y sus ojos que brillaban con una sublime esperanza—…Yo se que lo que estas pasando ahora es difícil de entender para ti, se incluso que todo esto te provoca un gran miedo— Sin contenerse se aferra a Oscar y lo abraza tan fuerte que no me sorprendería verle asfixiado.

— ¿Qué sucede abuela? ¿Por qué de repente actúas de forma tan extraña?— No parecía querer responder mis interrogativas, pero no pude seguir preguntado nada más, ya que de los arrugados pómulos de mi abuela caían con lentitud pequeñas gotas que se desbocaban de sus pestañas cerradas. Sorprendió por lo que mis ojos observaban en ese momento, me quede mudo.

—Nana… ¿Por qué esta llorando?— La voz de Oscar saltó de su boca con ese tono educado y si mucho tacto que tanto lo caracteriza, pero aun con ese tono tan rutinario, note como su cuerpo temblaba lentamente. De algún modo, sentí que yo era el único que ignoraba la trascendencia de este momento.

Lo ignoré todo hasta que las palabras de mi abuela resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta volverse irreal.

—Oscar… Mi pequeña Oscar no es un hombre como André o como el señor Jarjayes— Mi cuerpo quedó paralizado y Oscar se reservó el shock por unos segundos— Mi pequeña Oscar acaba de llegar en esa edad donde su cuerpo le dice que ya es toda una mujer— Ambos, Oscar y yo observamos con escepticismo y sorpresa el rostro culpable de mi abuela. Como si leyera nuestras mentes con su mirada, nos sonríe cándidamente y un tono de tristeza fluye en sus palabras— Mi pequeña Oscar, cuando tu naciste estaba destinado en que te volverías una agraciada y bella mujer. Pero tu padre, el señor Jarjayes, no quiso aceptar el hecho de que no tendría un hijo heredero, y cegado por su ambición, todo este tiempo te engaño haciéndote creer que eres un hombre como él y como mi nieto André— Pauso por unos segundos, acariciando cariñosamente las hebras doradas de Oscar— El señor Jarjayes no puede engañar a nadie, mi Oscar siempre ha sido una hermosa mujer y ahora la naturaleza a hablado en su favor—Después de esas palabras, nuestros labios se sellaron en el silencio.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, mi cuerpo se puso tenso y mis músculos me parecieron tan pesados que creí que mis piernas no podrían soportarlo. Frente a mi fue soltado una verdad tan frívola como un cuchillo de hielo, congelando mis pensamientos en instantes.

—Esto no es gracioso, nana —Un murmuro de penumbra broto de los brazos de mi abuela, ella miro a Oscar sorprendida— Por favor, no bromeé con un asunto tan delicado— Con suavidad, alejo el fuerte abrazo de mi abuela. Al girar a verlo note que él estaba evitando mirarme a mí y a mi abuela.

Y sin previo aviso salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal.

— ¡Oscar!— Grite instintivamente, sin pensarlo dos veces lo perseguí andando lo más veloz que me permitían mis piernas. Oía los gritos y reclamos de mi abuela, en unos cuantos minutos se volvían ecos y terminaban por eclipsar en el acallado cantar de los grillos.

De noche el bosque parecía un mundo diferente, una dimensión más romántica y aterradora que susurraba aquellos sonidos en las que nuestra imaginación crea sus monstruos. Figuras fantasmales volaban por encima de las copas de los arboles con un chillido de advertencia, gruñidos distorsionados resonaban por debajo de la tierra y las siluetas de los arboles parecían tener vida al ser movidos por el viento y estando a contraluz de la luna. El sonido del agua fluir, me hizo entender que de nuevo regrese al río.

Y ahí estaba Oscar, tirado dentro del río que lo empujaba levemente al seguir el agua su curso.

No me moleste en ser silencioso, por eso Oscar supo de mi presencia cuando di unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—Déjame en paz, André —Su voz se percibía tan frágil, cual tira de papel— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Debe parecer divertido que ahora sea yo el que pase vergüenzas— Es verdad que yo generalmente pasaba por situaciones humillantes y era Oscar el que se aprovechaba de ello. Pero hay una enorme diferencia.

Yo no soy Oscar.

—No me parece divertido que de la nada estés desangrándote— Dije seriamente, manteniendo una postura firme y a una distancia prudente de mi amigo para no sentirlo incomodo con mi presencia. Por las misteriosas penumbras de la noche y la parpadeante luz de la luna menguante, no divise claramente cuando Oscar giro en dirección a mí para mirarme fieramente.

— ¡¿Tú lo sabías?— Aun en la oscuridad, el brillo amenazador en los ojos de Oscar centellaban intensamente. Di un paso atrás, sudando frío.

—Hoy en la tarde…— Mi voz apenas se susurraba por el impacto que recibí de su mirada— Después de que te fuiste… note que había sangre que se dispersaba en el río… pensé que estarías lastimado— Intenté explicarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Oscar lo escuchara.

El sonido de un movimiento me hizo insinuar que Oscar retorno su rostro al lugar del principio.

— ¿Te duele?— Aun era muy pronto como para tomar las palabras de mi abuela como un hecho real, para mí, Oscar siempre ha sido un niño como yo, nunca vi diferencias entre nosotros como las que notaba con las niñas del pueblo o las nobles que nos visitaban. Pero tal vez era porque las finas facciones y su delgada silueta las consideraba propio de los nobles.

—No, no me duele… pero aun no dejo de sangrar— El tono de voz de Oscar pareció haberse suavizado un poco. Yo no sabía qué cosas pasarían por su cabeza, sobretodo porque yo fui el último en enterarme de lo que ocurría, y siendo sincero, alguien de mi edad no puede simplemente asimilar un hecho tan complejo y seguir su vida como si nada.

No en esta etapa de nuestra vida en la que los sentimientos empiezan a complicarse.

De repente me invadió la sensación de que yo no encajaba en este lugar, no tenía porque estar en este lugar si mi presencia no otorgaba seguridad o incluso molestia. Sólo estaba ahí como parte de la escenografía de un teatro… sólo _"ambientaba"_ y permanecía de fondo mientras que los personajes principales vivían sus dramas y tragedias.

Por un momento dude, pero aun sin entender del todo la pena que pasaba Oscar, debía sacar a flote aquella molestia piedrita que no salía de mi cabeza, incluso resonaba a cada paso que daba a la dirección de mi amigo.

—Oye, Oscar… ¿Y no has pensado en lo que ha dicho mi abuela? —Me atreví a hablar, en un primer intento pero aun temiendo la peor reacción de Oscar. Él parecía no inmutarse de mis palabras y mi súbita cercanía, por lo que, aun con las piernas temblándome de los nervios, me aventure a continuar mi interrogativa—…Sobre que eres… una mujer— Cerré los ojos apresuradamente, como si eso evitará que me doliera menos la paliza que seguramente Oscar me iría a propinar.

Nada pasó.

Oscar permanecía sentado en medio del río, dejando de que fluir del agua se llevase aquel detonante de todo este melodramático acontecimiento.

— ¡No digas tonterías, André!—Exclamó en un intento de parecer severo, pero su voz flaqueaba en cada palabra sermonera que silbaba— ¿Tú crees que voy a creer algo tan ridículo como eso? No importa si me lo ha dicho Nana o cualquier otra persona ¡Yo soy un hombre, André! ¡Naci sabiendo que lo soy y unas cuantas palabras y situaciones desagradables no me harán dudar de eso! —Cayó sus palabras cuando advirtió que sus palabras empezaban a quebrarse— André, no voy a aceptar de ningún modo que fui engañado en todos estos años… ¡No voy a aceptar el hecho de que soy una mujer!— Sus palabras aparentaban una seguridad que no tenía, y que yo notaba desde mi distancia y ciego en la oscuridad de la noche.

Llene mis palabras de silencio, Oscar hizo lo mismo…al final sólo quedó el cantar de las criaturas de la noche y los sollozos mal guardados de Oscar.

En todo este tiempo yo estaba ignorando los sentimientos de mi amigo, porque pensaba que él no quería que yo me entrometiera en ellos. Porque culpe su hermetismo al hecho de que era un noble y que así eran todos por su insalubre educación. Pero yo fui el único que no quiso entenderlo, pensaba que estaría mejor si sólo jugaba con él y nos limitábamos a llamarnos amigos.

Sin darme cuenta, yo mismo estaba ignorando mis propios sentimientos, simplemente me parecía extraño tomar a ese excéntrico niño rico y sus trajes de terciopelo como alguien a quien llegase a apreciar como un hermano, a alguien quien me provocará una fuerte necesidad de protegerlo en cada instante de su vida, aun si no corriera peligros.

No quería ver que me estaba enamorando de mi único y mejor amigo… no fue tanto por el hecho de un "Que dirán…", fue más bien él miedo de ser separado de Oscar lo que me obligaba a ignorar mis sentimientos… Desgraciadamente, cuando me di cuenta de eso, la persona que sufrió más en todo esto, fui yo.

Ah… ¿Cómo olvidar a aquella única mujer que fue mi primer amor?

* * *

Flor Imperial: Se le llama así cuando, en el juego de póker; se forma una escalera y todos los símbolos son los mismos (espadas, palos, corazones, etc…)


End file.
